Convoluted elastomeric boots have been used to seal axially displaceable shafts in power transmission systems for years. These systems generally include two shafts having a splined connection to one another such that the shafts rotate at the same speed. The splines allow relative axial translation between the shafts to account for suspension and/or component articulation. Flexible boots are commonly used to protect the connection between the shafts from contamination. One known boot includes a first end clamped to a first shaft and a second end clamped to a second shaft. The clamping force may be provided by a metal band encompassing each end of the boot. In addition, a bearing seal deflector shaped as a washer may be axially positioned between the rotating boot and a stationary housing of the power transmission device to reduce the likelihood of contamination reaching a seal positioned between one of the shafts and the housing.
Unfortunately, some prior boots are known to suffer from a radial ballooning (or expansion) as the rotational speed of the shafts increases. The ballooning effect sometimes causes the seal between the boot and one of the shafts to fail thereby allowing contaminants to possibly damage bearings rotatably supporting the shafts. Furthermore, the metal bands must be individually handled and installed with care to assure that the bands do not rupture the boot. Accordingly, a cost is associated with the use of metal bands. Additional costs are associated with the handling and assembly of the washers.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a robust protective boot for a power transmission device that exhibits a reduced ballooning effect to maintain a proper seal. Furthermore, a boot having an integral bearing seal deflector that eliminates the need for a separate washer would be beneficial.